pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW068: Baffling the Bouffalant!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Seven-colored Arch |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Nurse Joy |michars =Trainers (fantasy) |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Ash's Tepig, Ash's Oshawott, Ash's Snivy, Ash's Scraggy, Iris' Excadrill, Iris' Emolga, Cilan's Pansage, Nurse Joy's Audino, Bouffalant (Multiple), Sewaddle, Pidove }} is the 18th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis With Mistralton City just a few yards away, Ash and company decide to take a break when his Oshawott started this fight with Tepig by stealing a piece of his Pokémon food. Bad move on their part as they get attacked by Bouffalant. Iris, Snivy, Oshawott, Tepig and Axew are separated from Ash and Cilan while trying to get away. She find a Nurse Joy wearing a blue curly wig while her Audino wears a green curly wig, which Iris thought was ridiculous. She explains that the Bouffalant won't attack anyone who has a curly wig because it would think that their part of the herd. So Iris, Oshawott, Tepig, Axew and Snivy had to swallow their pride and wear curly wigs. Can they get through the Bouffalant Territory without being spotted and reunited with Ash and co.? And will Oshawott and Tepig compromise to each other and work together instead of fighting? Episode Plot As the heroes continue, Cilan reads they will be in Mistralton City once they cross the mountain. They stop for lunch and once Oshawott ate all his food, he takes a bit from Tepig's food. Tepig is angry and tackles Oshawott, then they start to fight each other. Pikachu and Ash separate them, the latter telling they need to get along with each other. Suddenly, a herd of Bouffalant charges, so the heroes escape. However, they encounter another one, who bashes. Ash and Cilan dodged and look for Iris, who ran away. Iris stops with Axew, Snivy, Oshawott and Tepig, shocked they are alone. Cilan thinks they wandered into Bouffalant territory, hence why they are acting aggresive. Iris tries to find Ash and Cilan, but with no luck. While Ash and Cilan try to find Iris, Emolga finds some apples and eats them. Cilan tells her she needs to stay close, but Emolga disagrees. As Iris tries to find her friends, Tepig trips over, causing Oshawott to fall down. They start arguing, but Axew separates them. Suddenly, Nurse Joy and her Audino appear, both of them wearing wigs. Iris tells she got separated from her friends, as Bouffalant attacked them. Joy explains the Bouffalant thought they were their enemies, who were trespassing. Since Iris has not seen any warning sings, Joy thinks Bouffalant broke them again. Iris asks Joy why does she have that style of hair. Joy takes her wig off, explaining the Bouffalant won't attack if the wigs are worn. She remembers a bunch of trainers were attacked, but the Bouffalant left one because he had curly hair. Joy advises Iris to wear a wig for protection and gives her and the Pokémon some. Snivy refuses to wear one. A Bouffalant charges, so Joy places the wig on Snivy, so the Bouffalant stops and walks away. Iris asks Joy what is she doing here and is told Joy checks up on Bouffalant, who sometimes get hurt by headbutting each other, for that is how they train. Joy leaves, telling Iris to move out as soon as she finds her friends. Tepig and Oshawott stare at each other and laugh, but take offense and attack each other. Tepig uses Flamethrower, but Oshawott dodges and uses Water Gun, which blows Iris' Axew away. Axew loses his wig and falls into Bouffalant's fur. Bouffalant is alarmed and charges away, so Iris and the Pokémon go to find him. Bouffalnt stops, launching Axew, who runs away. Another Bouffalant goes after him, but Axew goes through a bush and wears a leaf wig, causing Bouffalant to stop. Axew tries to walk away, but is constantly observed by Bouffalant. Joy runs into Ash and Cilan, telling them about Iris and the curly wigs. Cilan believes the Bouffalant consider them a part of the herd if they wear wigs. Joy gives all of them wigs, except Pansage, who gets its hair messed up. Joy leaves, telling them to leave once they found Iris. Axew encounters a Sewaddle and plays with it a bit. However, his leafy wig gets taken by Pidove and is soon chased by a Bouffalant. Iris tries to find Axew, blaming Oshawott and Tepig, for they bickered. Axew runs to them, so Snivy uses Vine Whip to take a part of a bush and place the leafy wig to Axew, as Bouffalant no longer tracks Axew down. Iris is glad Axew is back, thanking Snivy for saving him. As Ash and Cilan try to find Iris, a Bouffalant charges. They stand still and Bouffalant examines them a bit, then leaves. Meanwhile, Iris tries to find her friends and encounters an injured Bouffalant. Seeing its leg hurt, she wanders off and finds a Healing Herb. She climbs up, but falls down, causing her and Axew to lose wigs. Snivy uses Vine Whip and Oshawott Water Gun to reach the herb, but fail. Tepig tries to do as well, but Oshawott hits him, causing them to get riled up. Snivy gets her attention and explains her plan. Soon, she wraps them with her vines and launches both of them. Tepig uses Flamethrower to boost Oshawott's speed, who uses Razor Shell to take the Healing Herbs. Iris catches them and thanks them for this teamwork. Iris heals Bouffalant with the herbs, wishing she could stay. With the Pokémon, she walks away to find Ash and Cilan. Suddenly, they are chased by two Bouffalants. Snivy, Oshawott and Tepig try to battle them, but Iris attempts to persuade Bouffalant. One uses Wild Charge, so Iris jumps over it, but gets electrocuted. The other one goes to attack, but sees Iris' hair is now curly and stops. They go to attack Tepig, Oshawott and Snivy, but the Bouffalant Iris healed appears and convinces the other two not to attack. Iris thanks Bouffalant and follows it. She meets up with Ash and Cilan, who are surprised she is standing next to Bouffalant. Iris claims she befriended it, having a secret with Bouffalant. It takes the heroes to a bridge, who bid farewell to it. They meet up with Nurse Joy and give her the curly wigs. Ash asks Iris to give her own back, making her upset, as she didn't notice her hair is messed up, so she frantically fixes it. Nurse Joy goes away, while Ash asks Iris if Tepig and Oshawott caused trouble. Iris tells they were good, making them pleased, so the heroes continue on towards Mistralton City. Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?": Bouffalant (US) *When Iris gets her hair zapped and static after being hit by Bouffalant's Wild Charge, it's similar to Dawn, who got electrocuted by Pachirisu's Discharge. Gallery Tepig and Oshawott argue with each other BW068 2.jpg Ash and Cilan escaped from Bouffalant BW068 3.jpg Iris is skeptical about Joy's idea Nurse_Joy_and_Audino_with_Afros.jpg Nurse Joy and Audino with curly wigs Afro's_for_everyone.jpg "We even have a supply of wigs for all your Pokémon." Nurse Joy with an Afro.png Nurse Joy putting a curly wig on Snivy Ash and Pikachu with Afros.jpg Ash and Pikachu with curly wigs Cilan with an Afro.jpg Cilan with a curly wig Scraggy with an Afro.jpg Scraggy with a curly wig Excadrill with an Afro.jpg Excadrill with a curly wig Emolga with an Afro.jpg Emolga with a curly wig Pansage doesn't need an Afro.jpg Pansage has a wig already BW068 4.jpg Axew landed on Bouffalant BW068 5.jpg Axew passes by with the leafy wig BW068 6.jpg Axew is chased by Bouffalant BW068 7.jpg Iris climbs to get the Healing Herb BW068 8.jpg Snivy has an idea BW068 9.jpg Snivy launched Oshawott and Tepig into air Bouffalant's Wild Charge.png Bouffalant using Wild Charge on Iris BW068 10.jpg Bouffalant led the heroes to the bridge BW068 11.jpg Cilan fixed Pansage's hair Iris frantically getting her hair back to normal.jpg Iris straightening her hair after passing the Bouffalant herd }} Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes